A Good Day
by Shiham Raza
Summary: Danny Fenton is having a very good day, but an angry Dash Baxter may prove it to be otherwise. D/S


**Hello Everyone! So, this is my first story and I have put this together just because I was feeling like it. Flames are accepted, so feel free to criticize.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom!**

Danny Fenton was having a great day. He had caught both Skulker and Ember, and was not late for school, to make things better. He had gotten a full 7 hours of sleep, and had even managed to complete his homework. Moreover, he studied for the English test that day, thanks to Sam.

Ahh, Sam…! Just the name made him all tingly and funny inside. He could never get tired of looking at her, never fully managing to grasp the vast amount of beauty that she possessed. He could stare at her for hours, and never grow bored. The way she pursed her lips in concentration when focusing on something, the way she smiled that made her face light up, the way she laughed, Oh So Beautiful!

Anyways, back to Danny's ongoing day, he was doing the same thing that he often did, stare at Sam. She was writing a summary on Shakespeare's play "Hamlet", and frowned in concentration as she tried to remember the details of the play. Danny, instead of completing his own test, stared contentedly at the beauty in front of him. He only got snapped back to reality when announced that there were only five minutes left. Danny quickly started focusing on his test, scribbling furiously on the paper. No way he was going to have his day ruined just because of a simple test.

Danny, Tucker and Sam met together at their lockers after the test. Now that school was over, they were discussing where to go, The Nasty Burger or Arcade?

"We went to the Arcade yesterday, I don't feel like going there again", said Tucker

"Yeah, me too, I think we should just-", Danny was cut off by a large scream from a certain blonde jock.

"FENTURD! YOU KNOW, I GOT A D IN MY CHEMISTRY TEST! YOU KNOW WHAT D MEANS? DANNY! SO, PREPARE FOR A GOOD BEATING", Roared Dash

"Hmph, so much for good day.", Danny mumbled to himself, as he braced for impact…

But it never came. When he opened his eyes, Danny found Sam standing in front of him with a defiant look on her face. Dash's fist was hung in mid-air, and he was glaring furiously at her.

"Step away, Manson! Or I will give you the same treatment, girl or not", growled Dash

"No, enough is enough Dash! Danny has been letting you hit him since Freshman year, but now I won't allow it much longer", declared Sam

"Oh Really? See here, people, Manson can't stand seeing her boyfriend get beat.", sniggered Dash, as a crowed began to gather.

"He/She is not my boyfriend/girlfriend", Danny and Sam shouted in unison. They both looked at each other, blushed, and looked away.

"OK, enough! Fentoenail, get ready for pain", bellowed Dash as his fist collided with…

… Danny's fist. Dash stared incredulously at Danny, before narrowing his eyes and attempting to kick Danny in the stomach. But Danny, due to constant ghost fighting, had become great in combat, and expected this. He swiftly moved out the way, and then punched Dash in the gut, knocking the wind out of him. Dash lay on the floor, holding his stomach, and groaning

"Sam is right, Dash! I've let you pick on me since freshman year, but not anymore", spat Danny, and the crowd began to cheer for him.

He turned around, expecting to face an angry Sam because of wrong use of his powers, but found Sam staring at him, not angrily, but _lovingly_? He waved his hand in front of her face, but she didn't respond, and continued to stare at him. He then thought of something daring, and contemplated whether to do it or not, but the look on Sam's face convinced him.

He slowly moved forward and pressed his lips to hers. That got her out of her trance, and her eyes widened. Danny immediately thought that he had done wrong and started to pull back, but Sam slowly closed her eyes and wrapped her hands around his neck to further deepen the kiss. Danny was on cloud nine.

They stayed in position for a few seconds, until the need for oxygen arose, and they pulled back. They pressed their foreheads together, and grinned at each other.

_This day keeps getting better and better!_

**So, what did you think? I think it's pretty good for a first story. Anyways, please review.**

**Until next time, goodbye.**


End file.
